The perfect assassin
by xD 101
Summary: A forbidden love but mostly revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Italia, Serenissima Repubblica di Venecia (1466)**

This history begins by Stu, this Step-brother ofDux di Venecia **(Leader of Venice**), he was in the Palazzo Ducale (**Ducal palace**) home of Dogo (**Leader**)

This palazzo it has history, and not exactly of fairytale, it has born storms, hurricanes, invasions, coups d'état but the most painful was THE PERFIDY

The Lord Stu was walking, enjoying the beautiful halls of Palazzo, nevertheless, he was very boring, it was getting dark and the majority of the servants had gone away of the Palazzo, He was going to his quarter when he found one beautiful giovane (**Miss)** Red-haired cleaning the floor of this one, he approached her

"¡Buon giorno giovane! (**Good afternoon Miss)** What's it called?" Stu asked while it was approaching that young woman

"¡Didi Pickles, my lord!"

"¡Pickles…eh!"

"¡Yes, my lord!"

"Amazing!" said Stu

"What does it make a beautiful flower as you in this place? " Stu asked

"Looking for work!"

"Already I see"

"Forgive, but I must return to my duties!" Didi continued with his, but Stu interrupted it

"You should not make this beautiful, I have in mind something better for you! " He said to him her taking hold of the arm

"Leave me!"

Stu grabbed forcefully hurt her, kissed her, and without notice, but it was not a passionate kiss, which was one of those who were giving anger, he just wanted to play with her  
Didi without thinking slapped Stu, he was angered by the blow, now that was something vulgar in his mind for her

"You will repent of it!" He literally dragged her to his quarter in the Palazzo, and He started doing bad things with her for a miss, Didi was shouting driven to despair by help, they were alone, without nobody could help him

**10 years later (1476)**

Didi was cleaning again the same place where it was violated, She was feeling a great pain in the heart when to remember that moment, But what could it make the young woman?, Stu was the step-brother of Howard and nothing into the world was going to change it

She on having stopped cleaning this quarter, went out and went to the beautiful front court of the Palazzo in search of a person

"Tommy! ,son where are you? " It shouted

* * *

Tommy was thrown in the soil of the back garden close to a few sunflowers, he saw the beautiful late afternoon, the sun was hiding itself behind the enormous ocean, he was considering this most beautiful scene of his life, at least until …

"Hello! " It heard a feminine very sweet voice

Tommy rolled over when saw the one who was speaking to him and was surprised on having seen that she was the same chestnut-colored daughter of the Doge in person, she had prohibited to speak with the servants, since it was not own of a duchess

"Buon Giorno duchess!" he said

"Please, do not call me this way!, I am called Liliana but I like that they say to me Lil! And you?" she was asking him with a smile

"Ehh" the child was not reacting

"¿Ehh?, Stranger name!" she was saying confused

"Not, my lady, my name is Tommy, Tommy Malcom Pickles to his service!" he said

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring the late afternoon my lady, for my it is something very beautiful!"

Lil observed the horizon and also she remained surprised by so many natural beauty

"Wow!, it is the more beautiful thing that I have seen in my life!"

"What?, do not say to me that it is the first time that sees a late afternoon in his home!" he was saying to him surprised

"The truth if, I could never have done this, always I am enclosed in my quarter studying or making something boring" said sadly

"My lady forgives the question but…"

"Call me Lil"

"Ok, Lil!, if they do not allow you to be out of your quarter, what is it doing here?"

Lil blushed a bit and answered him

"Escape!"

Tommy was surprised for what the duchess said

"Well, in this case, would you like to see the late afternoon with me? " He said a bit nervously

"I would be charmed with it!" she said happy

Tommy the help to sitting down in the lawn of the garden, and he remained stretched out seeing as the Sun he was hiding for the horizon, the two saw this scene as a work of art

"Beautiful!" she said without stopping seeing the Sun

"Go that if!" He said but seeing Lil, for any unknown reason it could not stop seeing her

"It is very beautiful, do I wonder if?, not, how you believe Tommas, your you are the plebeian one and she a duchess!, it is impossible, you record it in the head, it is impossible that she falls in love with you!" Tommy thought

"Tommy?" Lil said

"If Lil?"

"The late afternoon already I finish, already it is by night!"

Tommy observed the sky and there was surprised very much on having seen that already it was dark, but time passed quickly with she

"I must take her to his quarter!" he said getting up of the soil

"Not Tommy, another time more and already!"

"This one well, a few minutes more and already!"

"Give where you are?" she said

"¡Ahh, there is no much that to count Lil, if i lived my 10 years of life here together with my mother!" he said sadly for not being able to say anything better

"Tommy, I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends! " she said embracing it

Tommy separated a bit of her, took a sunflower of the garden, placed it in his hair forming a beautiful hairdo

"Grazie! (**Thank you**)" Lil said seeing his hairdo

"Of nothing!" he saidwithout being able to stop seeing her

In this moment Didi came, struggled to find to Tommy, because the Palazzo is enormous, it has many rooms, lounges and gardens

"¡Tommas Pickles!, I have said thousands of times that … orduchess!, What does it do here?" she said surprised for seeing his son together with Lil

"My lady she is my mother Didi!, mom, I believe that already you know her!"

"A pleasure!" Lil said doing a reverence

"The pleasure is mine duchess, I hope that my SON has not bothered him" she said seeing Tommy

"For nothing, a good moment happens with him, I have to go away and grazie Tommy

"When you please Lil! " Tommy said

"¡Tommy!" It was shouting Didi for the lack of respect to the duchess

"This one well, there is no problem!, I might accompany to my quarter please! " Lil said

" Certainly my lady, Tommy, wait for me in the exit of the Palazzo, and do not move of there! " she said

"If mom!" He said shamed

"¡Bouna suera Tommy! (**Good nights Tommy**)" Lil said

Tommy did not answer, only he said goodbye with the hand, and went away where his mother indicated him

* * *

Didi was directing to Lil to his quarter, but for his bad luck Stu found them

"¡Miss Lil, Grazie a Dio, we were worried! ,¡ You!" he said looking at Didi "What do you do with the Duchess?, You want to kidnap her?"

"To kidnap her?, I found her out in the court!" Didi answered

"Guards, arrest to the traitress" Stu said shouting

"Do not wait, It is a terrible misunderstanding!" Lil said

"Calm duchess, it will not return to happen, ¡execute to the plebeian!"

Didi now if it was worried, but not by she, was his son, if she died, undoubtedly they were going to do the same thing with Tommy

"YOU'RE A DAMN!" shouted Didi

"Enclose it, and look for the boy!" Stu said

"¡NO!, ¡TOMMY!" Lil said

Lil was on the verge of running to warn Tommy or his father or mother what happened, But before being able to do something, Stu you grabbed the arm, the charge and carried her to his fourth, he closed the windows and door with insurance so that he could not escape again

"Now stay here my lady" Stu said while closed the door with safe

"¡Tommy!, ¡TOMMY!" said Lil with some tears in the eyes, the girl would repent of having escaped, Now two innocent people were to be executed by its unjustly blame

* * *

Tommy was waiting for her breast in the output already just for leaving the place, But she did not arrive, had already taken too much time to simply carry to Lil to its fourth

Suddenly arrived two guards of the Palazzo and grabbed her arms of Tommy without notice

"But what they are doing?, Let me!"

"Hush child!" said a guard while giving it a hard blow in the stomach, Tommy was without air, And he fell to the ground semiconscious

"Best we killed him now" said another guard

"I think it is a good idea."

The guard drew his sword and was on the verge of clavarsela in the heart of Tommy, but a miracle happened, a knife he was nailed to the throat of guard causing it to fall to the ground dead and blocking out blood

"What?" said the second guard

The guard turned to the source of knife, this came from the roof of the palazzo, he saw a hooded man white, he had in his hands other knives to kill the other guard

"¡ASSA…" the knife fell equal in its throat killing him immediately

The guard fell to the ground and blood came out also, Tommy was still unable to breathe, but he knew that someone had saved him

The hooded man jumped to the ground and fell as if nothing happened, they were 5 stories in height

The mysterious approached quickly to Tommy and asked him

"Are you well, you have been injured?"

"No ... I just need ... air!" said Tommy

"I will pull you out of here"

And the mysterious man carried him

To believe that he was already far enough away of palazzo left him in the street, but not before leaving a bag with a few money and a knife

The man is was going to go but Tommy you interrupted

"¡Wait, grazie!, Who are you?

"It doesn't matter, if I were you I would be worried, these guards wanted you kill, don't hesitate that the rest will want to do the same with you."

"But my mom."

"If your mother was in the palazzo, then it is dead"

Tommy you have broken the heart to hear that, now he was alone against the world

"Sorry" withoutsaying anything was removed the man jumping again by the roofs of the buildings of Venice

Tommy wanted to cry, but could not, he felt more hatred that sadness in his heart, with only a tear he got up from the ground, grabbed the bag with the money and the knife, and began to walk through the streets of the city with one thing in mind

_I avenge mother, I swear to God, avenge me!_

* * *

**-And thus begins this story, dear readers**

**-I have to stop reading italian Works**

**Hope you have enjoyed this first chapter, I will try to update the story as soon R & Q**


	2. Chapter 2

_I avenge mother, I swear to God, avenge_

**TOMMY POV**

_In this moment everything became white for my, the recollection that was re-living, it ended _

"Are you nice, Tommy?" Said to me my best friend of chestnut-colored hair

"Ahh, my head!, Lil?, I had a strange dream!, it would swear to have dreamed that were kidnapping me, and that then was in the renaissance!" I say while it was caressing my head

"Tommy, was not a dream, was royal!" Lil answered me

"That demons!, it is not true, must be a joke!, this is impossible!" I answered

"Nothing is impossible, Tommy!"

"What is all that, Lil?, why am I here?, What happened to me?" I asked rapidly

"Tommas, listen to me please, I make clear everything to you, but you must be kept calm!"

"Forward, speak, I listen to you!"

_I am very annoyed with her, to sorrow that always we were friends, I wanted it very much, I noticed that she looked sad, she took a deep breath and I was gonna say something, but unfortunately came he_

"I will answer him, Lil" I know it he is Pangborn

_I could observe that my best friend became sad on having seen this man_

"Leave me, now" I shouted

"Calm boy, I will not hurt you, only I want that you cooperate with me, if you do it, more rapid you will be able to go away to house, and more rapid will be able to go away with your friend Lilian"

_I looked at Lil surprised by what finishes of saying_

"Do you know it?, Lil" I asked him

_She did not answer me, rolled over to seeing to another side_

"With regard to his questions Pickles, with taste I answer them to!

1 °-what is this?, the ANIMUS is a secret project that will help to convert to the world a better place!

2 °-why this here?, because I need from his help!

3 °-what did happen to you?, simply a suppressed recollection lived that the ANIMUS was capable of re-living, everything what it has just seen, was through what his forefather lived!" said to me Pangborn

_I could not believe what this gentleman was saying to , if it was true had to be a good person, but my instinct was saying that something was not walking well, it will be because Lil is sad, but why?_

"Then leave me to see if I understood him well! Want to forgive you and also you want my help, want to know what I think!"

_I raised the middle finger showing what was thinking about his mad idea. The man strangly smiled, as if it already had waited_

"Sooner or later it us goes help, of a form or of other one!" He said while it was going away with one pose very strange

"Lil, please help me to go out!" I said while it was looking at Lil

"I cannot Tommy, sorry!"

"Damn Deville, I believed that you were my friend!" I shouted him

_She began to shed a tear on the face, I believe that I did not measure my annoyance_

"Oh not …! Lil, I am very sorry, was not my intention to say it, but all that is happening has me crazy, I still do not understand it!"

_She without warning liberated me of the ANIMUS, and immediately gave to me a strong embrace_

"I am sorry Tommy, I'd let you go, but this gentleman who finishes of going away, is my father!"

_I separated a bit of she_

"What?, this madman is your father!"

"Yes, I know that he you had never presented it and I know that this will break your heart, but I knew you for him, he forced me to become you friend, I do not have idea because!"

_At that moment I felt my heart was frozen, the girl who was my best friend, that I was considering practically my sister, it was never_

"But after I met you...all that changed, I love you Tommy!, your you have been a real friend for my, I care about you!"

_I simply already did not know her, for my her was a total stranger_

"Forgive Tommy!"

"I … need to be only Lil … if it is that you call this way"

"Yes, that's my name"

_She moved back from the quarter with a few tears in the eyes, the truth not all the time I was analyzing everything, maybe only they were a few minutes, or maybe they were long hours, I do not have idea, only I know that my life was a deception_

_I listen that someone was entering, it was she again, but with a tray full of food_

"I you brought something of eating!"

_I did not answer him, did not want to speak with she_

"Tommy?"

"DO NOT CALL ME TOMMY!" I shouted

_She wordlessly placed the tray on the table, and said to me_

"You have to eat, within an hour you'll be back in the ANIMUS!"

_She retired again_

_Began to annoy the stomach, and I began to eat, an hour happened and they came the man with her daughter _

"What such food?, delicious!, you must admit that my daughter cooks well!" said to me Pangborn

_On listening it, I wanted to vomit_

"And well?, he has thought about the offer that I offered him!"

"If … it promises me that if I help him in what wants, it should leave me to go and I will not return to see any of the two!"

_Lil under his face and the man approached to my and extended his hand_

"Ok?"

_I doubted in a few seconds to shake hands him, but ultimately I did it_

"Well, please go, lie down in the ANIMUS to continue where it remained!"

"I'll come back to that dream?" I asked

"They are recollections, Pickles"

_I leaned in the strange machine, closed the eyes and the last thing that manages to listen was_

"Daughter, initiates the process"

"If, father"

_And slowly I remained slept, entering to another recollection of my forefather_

**Italia, Serenissima Repubblica di Venezia (1484)**

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this second chapter R & Q**


	3. Chapter 3

**Italia, Serenissima Repubblica di Venecia (1484)**

**TOMMY POV**

_8 years have happened _

_8 years that I have been living for my same_

_8 years having to get dirty the hands of blood to survive_

_8 years that they me snatched from my mother_

_Now who am I? ,_ _my name was Tommy Pickles, but now they all know me for the same name **assassin**_

**END OF POV**

* * *

Tommy was walking with a white color layer on his head that was concealing part of his face

_The reason for which it was taking the layer?_

He is the most wanted murderer Italy, and in addition, uses the layer because that their savior, had one, but never knew his name

Tommy was walking to side of the great channel di Venice to along Rialto's bridge, going to a barroom of courtesans ... but it was not going by the women was going for a work that gave him a contact

It was of night, the moon was in the highest of the sky. He stopped in a few seconds to admire his majestic beauty, but unfortunately for him, the moon began to hide behind the cloud, causing that disappear completely

Tommy reacted, and is realized that already it was in the entry of the barroom, entered without losing mas the time

_What was what it saw on having entered?_

Women, beautiful women with extravagant dresses

Nevertheless to he do not matter for him, he already knew every of the courtesans, and the courtesans knew him, he him had done many favors to they, from stealing up to asking for help them to distract his victims and to murder. It started walking along of barroom

"Hello Malcom!" the courtesans said while they him were smiling coquettishly

The reason of which he was not saying his complete name to the courtesans, was that if one of them were captured, not going to say anything, for which really they do not know anything of Tommy

"Where is my client?" Tommy asked

"On the second floor, waiting" the courtesans responded

"Very well" he said while it was going to the exit

"To where do you go?" they asked confused

"To seeing it" He said opening the door and begin to climb up the wall of the building

The courtesans started laughing of all the follies that towards always, but each of them, knew that they were in love with Malcom (Tommy) but none of these was brave as to invite it to go out

Tommy came to the second floor, and a window it entered to the quarter where his client was waiting for her

On having entered to the quarter it surprised completely an equal hooded gentleman but of color coffee

"Good nights" Tommy said

The scared gentleman gave to himself return and saw Tommy recharged in the window

"Know, the normal people use the door!" the gentleman said

"That good that I am not normal!, in what can I it help?"

"I have understood that you are the most sought the whole Italy!"

"Then my reputation precedes me!"

"Already I believe it!, I have understood that it has unsolved matters with the Doge!"

To Tommy the nice and respectful thing went away, and now it became serious

"Maybe, but do not incumbent!, what is what wants?"

"I want that you do a work to me!, I want that you kill the Doge of Venice!"

"Mmm, swears before God that I would take revenge … but simply I cannot do it!"

"I'll pay what you tell me! say the price!"

Tommy put to analyze what that the strange hooded gentleman was proposing, the offer had to be good to risk to murdering the man mas important of whole Venice

"They will be 100 000 dollars" Tommy proposed

"Must be joking!, 100 000 dollars?"

"It is my only offer, take it or leave it!"

The hooded gentleman thought in a few minutes

"This one well, you win, take!" said while it was delivering a bag of money "There are 50 000 dollars in this bag, I will give you other 50 000 when you finish the work!"

"Seem to me just!"

Tommy guarded the bag, and was about to leave when the gentleman asked something

"Wait! to where do you go?"

"To doing a recognition of the Ducal Palace!"

"And how do you go to do it?"

"I have my methods!" He said smiling

Without saying at all Tommy retired by for the window again

"Perfect" He said equally smiling

…

**DUCAL PALACE**

Howard was walking slowly along the corridors with his wife Betty, chatting about his daughter Lil, he wanted to say something very important to Lil

"Howard, Lil this very young for that!" Betty said

"Nonsense, you will see that she will be charmed with the news!"

"Love, listen to me, she do not be ready for this commitment!"

"Betty, I love you, but simply I do not understand your point of view, it is perfect for her!"

"Not, it is not!, which happens it is that you do not understand the concept of the love!"

"I do not care"

Betty without no choice remained quiet as she watched her husband walking way to her daughter's room

* * *

Lil was recharged close to the window thinking about the immortality of the crab, but later it observed the sky and noticed that the moon disappeared, why?

She was very curious with everything, every detail that she was observing, was listening, etc … it took it as a new form of learning

She continued thinking about this question until something called his attention, she looked out of the window of his quarter and observed that there was a hooded person of white color in the ceiling of the front

She continued observing the person and although it had a layer was concealing the face, Lil seemed to know him, without apparent reason raised hand and greeting, totally ignoring, who was?

_"Who is he?, why me familiar?, Why I greeted_? " Lil thought

* * *

Tommy was not stopping seeing Lil

_"Wow, is the daughter of the Doge, she is Lil, all that has grown! I suppose that 8 years it is a lot of time!, it continues being beautiful, not, in fact it is more beautiful now!"_ Tommy thought

Tommy without thinking it raised his hand and Lil's greeting corresponded, she now was confused

"It answered me!, why I become so nervous!" Lil thought

And in this moment someone interrupted Lil's thoughts, taking it of the shoulder

"Lil!, What are you doing on the window?"

She turned and observed his father

"Hi Dad" said Lil still confused by the behavior of his new stalker, she rolled over again towards the hooded man and was surprised very much on having seen that already he was not there, it had disappeared

"How are you?" Howard asked

Lil did not answer him, it remained surprised

"Lil?, What are you seeing?"

"Ehhh, nothing, I'm fine!"

"Me happy to hear it!, in one week begin the carnival of the city!"

"And?"

"And? It will be your first party, as an adult!"

"I am very satisfied, dad" she said sarcastically

"This one well, it did not want to do it but you force me to say this to you, in the ceremony of inauguration he you will present to your future husband"

"WHAT?" Very surprised Lil shouted

"It is a lord, and one of very noble blood, I know you will fall very well with him!"

"But dad, I do not even love it, nor do I know who is!"

"Already you will know it, in one week it will come with all the guests of the holiday, so I want that you become beautiful this night!"

"Dad, you cannot do this to me!" Lil said at the edge of the tears

"Do not cry Lil"

"Out of here dad, I want to be alone!"

"Good, I go away, I chose the best man for you, you are going to be grateful"

"I doubt it!"

Howard hurt him very much the last comment of his daughter and without bothering her more withdrew from the quarter

Lil started crying with the whole soul, whereas Tommy was observing it from off with many sadness, was hurting him to see her so sad, but could not do anything to make it to feel better

_"If only you knew that I am still alive"_ Tommy thought

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this third chapter R & Q**


End file.
